pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Nutcombe Oxenham
| birth_place = Harrow, Middlesex | death_date = March | death_place = Kensington, Middlesex | resting_place = | location = | title = | period = | consecration = | predecessor = | successor = | reason = | rank = | teacher = | reincarnation_of = | students = | works = | ordination = | initiation = | previous_post = | present_post = | post = | website = }} Henry Nutcombe Oxenham (15 November 1829 - 23 March 1888) was an English poet and ecclesiologist. Life Oxenham was born at Harrow School to William Oxnam and Mary Susanna Carter, where his father William Oxnam was a master, and was baptised at Eton, Buckinghamshire on 8 January 1830, where his uncle was Thomas Thellusson Carter IGI Family Search. The family name changed from Oxnam to Oxenham in 1834. From Harrow, Oxenham went to Balliol College, Oxford. He took Anglican orders in 1854, but became a Roman Catholic in 1857. At first his thoughts turned towards the priesthood, and he spent some time at the London Oratory and at St Edmund's College, Ware. Being unable, however, to surrender his belief in the validity of Anglican orders, he proceeded no further than minor orders in the Roman Church. In 1863 he made a prolonged visit to Germany, where he studied the language and literature, and formed a close friendship with Döllinger, whose First Age of the Christian Church he translated in 1866. Oxenham was a regular contributor to the Saturday Review. A selection of his essays was published in Short Studies in Ecclesiastical History and Biography (1884), and Short Studies, Ethical and Religious (1885). He also translated in 1876 the second volume of Bishop Hefele's History of the Councils of the Church, and published several pamphlets on the reunion of Christendom. His Catholic Doctrine of the Atonement (1865) and Catholic Eschatology and Universalism (1876) are standard works. He died on 23 March 1888 at Kensington, having never married. Publications Poetry * The Sentence of Kaires, and other poems. Oxford, UK: T. & G. Shrimpton / London: Whittaker, 1854. * Poems (3rd edition), London: R. Washbourne 1871. * Lyrics of Light and Life: LIV original poems. London: Basil Montagu Pickering, 1875. Non-fiction * The Tractarian Party and the Catholic Church : a letter to an Anglican friend. London: Burns & Lambert, 1858. * Dishonest Criticism: some remarks on two articles in the Dublin review for July and October, 1865. London: Longmans, Green, 1865. * Dr. Pusey's Eirenicon Considered in Relation to Catholic Unity: A letter to the Rev. Father Lockhart. London: Longmans, Green, 1866. *''Catholic Eschatology and Universalism: An essay on the doctrine of future retribution. London : W.H. Allen, 1878. * ''The Catholic Doctrine of the Atonement: An historical review; with an introduction on the principle of theological developments. London: W.H. Allen, 1881. * Short Studies in Ecclesiastical History and Biography. London: Chapman & Hall, 1884. * Short Studies: Ethical and religious. London: Chapman & Hall, 1885. * Ten Letters on Lay Baptism. Edinburgh (Lothian): St. Giles'; London: J. Masters, 1887. Translated * John J.I. von Döllinger, Lectures on the Reunion of the Churches. London: Rivingtons, 1872. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results=Henry Nutcombe Oxenham, WorldCat, Web, July 25, 2012. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems * The Child-Christ on the Cross" ;Books *Henry Nutcombe Oxenham at the Online Books Page ;About * Original article is at Henry Nutcombe Oxenham. Category:1829 births Category:1888 deaths Category:English theologians Category:English historians Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Converts to Roman Catholicism Category:People educated at Harrow School Category:Alumni of Balliol College, Oxford Category:19th-century poets Category:People from Middlesex Category:English translators Category:Translators to English Category:People from Harrow, London Category:Poets